


Oblique

by KagekaNecavi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hartwin Secret Santa, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has never done well with injuries. He always tries to push his healing process to the limits. However he’s finding that when Eggsy is playing nursemaid it isn’t quite so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguisuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/gifts).



> This is a fill for the [2016 Hartwin Summer Gift exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/summer2016hss/profile) for [sanguisuga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga). Please see end notes for the prompt.

Harry scowled at his leg, eyes narrowed. It was the same look that Eggsy had seen leveled on shooting range targets, villains, and even once a ticking bomb. The last several months had been very action packed. But now Harry was scowling down at his leg, at the cast that encased his leg.

“You really don’t seem very happy,” Eggsy said, sitting in a chair by the hospital bed that Harry lay in.

“Of all of the injuries I’ve gotten over the years, I’ve somehow managed to avoid breaking my damned leg,” Harry said, scowling deeper. It had been a bad break and the cast went from just above his knee to down over his heel, keeping his entire lower left leg immobilized.

“I’ve had lotsa broken bones before. It ain’t that bad,” Eggsy shrugged.

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one who has to live with this indignity for the next two months or so,” Harry griped, crossing his arms.

“The doctor did say it would be good if you had someone to help you,” Eggsy said hesitantly. He’d been infatuated with Harry basically as long as he’d known him. Ever since the fight in the Black Prince he’d had a huge crush on Harry, and by now he was halfway to head over heels in love with him. Volunteering to help Harry get through this only felt natural, but at the same time he knew he would end up tempted beyond all reason. But he still wanted to help. “I could come stay with you while you heal. Or you could come stay with me. My guest room’s on the ground floor, no stairs to worry about.”

Harry looked momentarily startled. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’m sure you’d do the same for me if I needed it,” Eggsy said, nodding.

“Thank you, Eggsy. I appreciate it.”

* * *

 

Harry was released from the hospital the next day with a list of recovery instructions. They stopped on the way back to Eggsy’s to pick up Harry’s prescriptions and then it was a fairly short trip to Eggsy’s. On the way there Eggsy realized that Harry had never been to his home and began to feel nervous and a bit fidgety. It was a nice place. Not nearly as posh inside as Harry’s, but it was still pretty nice. Well, most of the time.

They arrived and Eggsy grabbed Harry’s bags, carrying them inside while Harry walked in with the crutches he’d been given. He was supposed to stay off his leg if at all possible for the first few weeks and to use the crutches when he walked, but Eggsy had a feeling Harry would be chafing against those very quickly. When they got inside Eggsy glanced around and tried to imagine how Harry might see the place. It was clearly new, with very few pictures or decorations on the walls or shelves or tables, but it was relatively well furnished. He’d gotten a state of the art TV and entertainment center, though he rarely had time to use it, and there was a large, comfortable sofa set in the living room. JB had a bed in the corner - and he had one upstairs in Eggsy’s bedroom - and there was a plastic bin tucked beside the entertainment center full of toys for Daisy when she and Michelle stayed over.

The guest room was decorated in various shades of green. He’d originally thought he’d make it pink, for Daisy, but it had been pointed out to him by Roxy, who was helping him decorate the place, that at some point he might actually have other guests. Now he was glad she’d thought of that. 

The dining room was relatively sparse, a small table and a few chairs sitting in it, and so was the kitchen. Eggsy could cook, but thanks to how he’d grown up he tended towards cheap, easy meals. He was trying to expand his palate a little bit, though, and having Harry there would help. Not that he wanted Harry to do any cooking, but he figured Harry could at least give him ideas about what to cook.

Aside from the bathrooms - a full bathroom connected to the guest room and a half bathroom just off the dining room - that was pretty much it for the downstairs, and once they got inside Harry settled down on one of the couches in the living room, making a satisfied noise. “This couch is exceedingly comfortable. You’re going to have to pry me off of it later.”

“I’m glad you like it. Are you hungry? Want any water or tea or anything?” Eggsy asked once he’d dropped Harry’s bags off in the guest room.

“I’m guessing a scotch is out of the question?” Harry asked, glancing up at him.

“Unfortunately, yes. The doctor said they won’t mix with your painkillers,” Eggsy shook his head. “But I’ll make you tea if you’d like.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, shifting a little to get more comfortable. Eggsy nodded and went into the kitchen, busying himself with the tea.

While the water boiled he pulled his phone out and sent a text to Roxy, _OMG. Harry is here._

_????_ Roxy sent back. Eggsy was composing his response when he got another text from her, _I thought I heard he broke his leg or something? Why is he with you? And where is here?_

_Here is my place. He’s here BECAUSE he broke his leg. He’s mending here._ Eggsy set his phone down as he rummaged around and found a tray to put the teapot and cups on. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it did have legs so that it would fit well over Harry’s lap.

When he picked up his phone again he had several text messages in succession. The first was only, _!!!!_ and the second was, _Are you going to say anything?_ and the third had come a moment later, _You’re not, are you? You should, but you aren’t._

_I’m not saying nothing while he’s laid up and helpless in my house!_ Eggsy sent back indignantly.

_Kingsman agents are never helpless._ Roxy sent back quickly.

_I’m still not telling him._ Eggsy shoved his phone in his pocket as he got together everything he needed for the tea and went back into the other room. Harry had been looking at his own phone and smiled when he saw Eggsy, tossing the phone down beside him.

“Thank you so much, Eggsy. This is wonderful,” he said, smiling, as he sipped his tea.

“My pleasure,” Eggsy said, warmth spreading through his chest.

* * *

 

Things settled into a comfortable routine surprisingly quickly after that. Harry didn’t really need help with most things, given that he adapt his habits a little bit, but he did need it getting in and out of the bath. Which meant he went as long as possible without bathing. He didn’t need Eggsy seeing him like that.

Somehow or another Eggsy had managed to get desk duty for the foreseeable future - Harry strongly suspected Merlin’s hand in it - and he also could do most of the work from home. Occasionally he had to go in and work for several hours at headquarters, but most of the time he stayed home. It should have rankled, essentially having a babysitter with him all the time - despite it being Eggsy - but he found he really didn’t mind. Eggsy was good at keeping to himself and at making sure Harry knew he was there if Harry needed him but staying out of the way when Harry wanted to do things himself.

Which was most of the time.

Whatever else you might say about him, Harry did have to admit to having a proud streak.

“Do you have any recipes that you’d like me to make while you’re here?” Eggsy asked, looking up at Harry and typing into his phone quickly.

“You don’t have to cater to me like that, Eggsy. It’s all right,” Harry said, looking up from his book and shutting it.

“Nah, that’s all right. Besides, I’ve been meaning to ask someone to teach me how to cook better for a while. This’ll be a good chance,” Eggsy gave him a bright smile and Harry felt his breath catch momentarily. Eggsy was so beautiful.

“All right. Are you making a shopping list?” Harry asked, nodding towards the phone. Eggsy turned around to show Harry the screen and nodded. “Would it be too much to ask for me to go grocery shopping with you? I’d really like to not be cooped up for much longer. I feel as though I’m going mad.”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be there to make sure you don’t break your other leg chasing old ladies away from sales, so it’ll be fine,” Eggsy teased lightly, grinning at him.

* * *

 

Eggsy and Harry had been on several missions together in Eggsy’s time at Kingsman. They found they worked together quite well, though that was unsurprising. Agents and those that they had brought on as potential recruits usually did work well together. Most of the time that was because the new recruits and the agents that had proposed them knew each other through one society contact or another, but often it was because their personalities fit well.

Apparently this did not extend to cooking. Grocery shopping had gone well, despite a small argument over who would pay for the groceries and when Eggsy relented and allowed Harry to pay for part of it they even bickered over how much Harry would pay. But when it came to cooking, Harry was too controlling to simply sit in the other room and wait for Eggsy to finish, especially when it was one of Harry’s recipies he was cooking.

“Did you remember the thyme?” Harry asked, pushing himself up and onto the crutches, heading into the kitchen for the fourth time in ten minutes. Eggsy was facing away from the door and he could see Eggsy go tense for a brief moment but his tone was relatively pleasant when he spoke.

“I haven’t gotten to that step yet,” Eggsy said, turning and glaring at Harry, “And you shouldn’t be up and about. You should be resting.”

“Why aren’t you at that step?” Harry got closer, peering over his shoulder at the food. “You really ought to have gotten to it.”

“I’m not there yet because you do it fast because you’re used to it. I’m not. Now go sit and rest. You’re supposed to stay off your leg as much as possible,” Eggsy said, making a shooing motion with his hands.

Harry frowned. He didn’t really like being _shooed_ out of the kitchen, but Eggsy was right. After a moment of intentionally being difficult, Harry went into the other room again to sit down. But not before saying, firmly, “Tell me if you need help!”

“Of course, Harry,” Eggsy said, and if Harry didn’t know better he would label that tone as … fond.

* * *

 

Eggsy was well aware that Harry was avoiding taking a bath or a shower. With how big and bulky his cast was and the way Eggsy’s bathtub was positioned it would be a harrowing prospect, and that was aside from the fact that the doctor had recommended that Harry be helped in and out the first few times at the very least.

It took  Harry very nearly a week to cave in and come to Eggsy one morning and say, curtly, “I need your help.”

“With what?” Eggsy asked, though the way that Harry was running a hand through his hair and looking disgusted was a rather telling hint.

“It’s about time I take a bath, but I think I’m going to have difficulty with this damned cast,” Harry said.

“So you need me to help you in and out? I’m more than willing to do that, Harry,” Eggsy said, setting aside his laptop. He was currently doing some research for Merlin to help prep a mission that Lancelot was going on with Kay, and he’d been doing similar things for the past week. Doing all of that intense research was a lot more interesting than he would have thought at first, and he felt like he kinda had a knack for it.

“I would rather you didn’t have to,” Harry grumbled, turning to go towards the guest bedroom and bathroom and despite no longer being able to see his face Eggsy knew he was pouting. “But thank you.”

“That’s why I invited you over here. I wanted to make sure you’d have someone here to help you through this stuff even and especially when you didn’t want it,” Eggsy teased gently. “I remember how fast you were out of bed and running around after Kentucky, and after you woke up after you got blown up.”

“I suppose this is what I get for having people around who know me.” By now they had reached the guest room, and Harry sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his trousers off. Eggsy blamed that, the sight of Harry stripping, on what he said next.

“People who _like_ you.” As soon as he said it, Eggsy’s eyes went wide and he prayed he hadn’t given too much away. Particularly because he was about to see Harry naked.

Harry looked up at Eggsy, eyes alert and wary. “What do you mean by that?”

“I didn't mean anything. I didn’t even mean to say it,” Eggsy shook his head.

Harry watched him for another moment and then nodded. He tugged his pants off and then grabbed the large plastic bag they’d acquired to help him bathe. It was actually designed to cover casts in the bath, though it was a little awkward to put on by oneself. Eggsy bent down next to Harry’s leg and helped him get it on, making sure it was secure and watertight. As he did that Harry stripped out of everything else except his underwear. Once the bag was on the cast Harry grabbed the crutches and went into the bathroom. 

Once they both got in there, Harry frowned. “You don’t have to be in here now, too, you know.”

“I wanna make sure you get settled okay. You could still slip and fall and break your other leg,” Eggsy said worriedly.

“Don’t you mean my hip,” Harry snapped, rubbing a thumb along the waistband of his pants.

“Hip?” Eggsy frowned and shook his head a moment later when he understood the comment, “No, Harry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just … I like to think I know you pretty well by now, and I know you like to push yourself. I don’t want you getting hurt more because of that.”

“Fine,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. He pulled his pants down and Eggsy’s eyes widened slightly before he averted them, firmly looking above Harry’s waist. It felt so … wrong to be watching Harry like this when he knew he liked Harry in a way that Harry didn’t like him back.

Once Harry was naked, Eggsy helped him into the bath and got him settled, then said, “When you’re ready to get out just yell for me, okay?”

“Eggsy?” Harry said quietly.

“Yeah, Harry?” Eggsy had been about out of the bathroom by then but he paused and turned back.

“I’m sorry I’ve been an ass. I just don’t like feeling helpless,” Harry said, not looking at Eggsy, “You’ve been amazing, Eggsy, you really have been. It’s not your fault I’ve been a cranky old man this week.”

“It’s not that bad. Of course you don’t feel that great about this - you said before you’d never had an injury like this. Nobody’s going to like this kinda thing the first time it happens to them,” Eggsy said, feeling a bit odd about this whole thing. It was weird to be the more mature of the two of them, even if it was just for right now.

“I still feel like my conduct towards you has been inexcusable,” Harry looked up and gave Eggsy a small smile, “Especially considering how long I still have to go before my leg is healed. However, if you’re willing to continue to be patient with me, I think I can try to be less horrible about it in the future.”

“That sounds good to me,” Eggsy said, though he couldn’t just leave it at that. After a short pause he added, “I was being honest, you know. It hasn’t been that bad. Yeah, you have been a little grumpy, but anybody would be.”

“Regardless. Thank you for your patience, Eggsy,” Harry said, his tone warm, and Eggsy nodded, heading out of the room and leaving Harry to his bath.

* * *

 

Things progressed relatively smoothly the next few weeks. They learned how to live together and Harry found that he was really going to miss it when this ended. Not just because it was Eggsy, but because he was getting used to living with another human being. Hell, even just another living thing - the few times when Eggsy was gone for extended periods of time tended to make JB sit near Harry and whine a little, as if he knew that Harry would be sympathetic to his plight.

“Yeah, I can,” Eggsy said into the phone, wandering into the room and interrupting Harry’s train of thought. “You’re sure it’s only gonna be a couple of days? Well, yeah, of course you can’t guarantee it, but if it goes well?” He paused and nodded and then said, “Okay. I’ll be there.”

“What’s going on?” Harry asked once Eggsy hung up, frowning.

“I just got called in,” Eggsy sat down next to Harry and sighed a little, “It’s something pretty local and it’s last minute because our intel says the mark is going to surface sooner than we thought and the agent who was going to work this is still on their last mission. It shouldn’t take long, though. A day or two and then I’ll be back. Are you and JB going to be okay without me?”

Harry felt apprehension rush through him. He didn’t want Eggsy to go anywhere, and particularly not anywhere dangerous, while Harry was stuck there. Even if Harry wasn’t going on the mission with him it would be different if Harry was well and could be called in as backup if something happened. But if he didn’t even have that option it made him very nervous. “They can’t send anyone else?”

“No. They don’t think they’ll have a wide margin of time to get to the mark. It has to be today,” Eggsy shook his head. Harry still wasn’t happy, but he also knew there wasn’t really a way to argue against it.

“Be careful,” Harry said.

“Always am. You be careful, too. I don’t want to come back to have found you’ve broken your hip,” Eggsy teased. Harry gave him a little glare but it didn’t have any heat to it.

* * *

 

It took twenty hours for Eggsy to return. When he did he was exhausted but unharmed, plopping down on the couch next to Harry and sighing. “God, that was tiring.”

“Did the mission go well otherwise?” Harry asked, looking over at him and glancing up and down his body, making sure there wasn’t any damage.

“Yeah, it did. There was some waiting at first, but after that it went right to plan,” Eggsy said, closing his eyes and leaning back.

“Good.” Harry returned to his book and after about a half an hour he heard a soft noise and then felt a gentle impact on his shoulder. He looked up to see Eggsy there, his head having slid sideways to end up on his shoulder. It made Harry smile to see Eggsy so vulnerable and yet so trusting and he set the book aside to ease Eggsy further down, until his head was resting in Harry’s lap and he could stroke his hand through Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy made a quiet noise of contentment and snuggled a bit closer.

They stayed like that long enough that Harry began to doze a little, too, when Eggsy finally started to rouse. He smiled up at Harry and said, quietly, “I missed you, too, Harry.”

“Am I that obvious?” Harry asked, pulling himself out of the half-awake state he was in.

“A little,” Eggsy grinned, “But I think maybe we needed obvious. Neither one of us seems particularly bright about some stuff.”

Harry frowned a little. That sounded a bit like an invitation but he wasn’t entirely sure. But he would never know unless he took a chance. He leaned down and pressed a kiss, firm and hopefully pleasant but still very clear in his expectations, to Eggsy’s lips.

Eggsy kissed back eagerly, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck to help with the leverage and angle. Harry groaned into the kiss as Eggsy made it progressively more and more filthy, and that was all the invite Eggsy needed to sit up properly, straddling Harry’s lap, and grind against his groin.

The motion just made Harry groan more, and he reached between them to pop their flies open, settling Eggsy back and grabbing them in one hand, stroking up and down. The lack of lubricant made it borderline painful, but he hadn’t even mastrubated since before he’d broken his leg and he didn’t care about the slight pain. Besides, the pre come leaking from both of them was making it a little slick, enough to take the edge off.

They continued to kiss and moan and stroke and grind until finally Eggsy broke the kiss and panted into Harry’s neck, “Oh god, Harry, I’m gonna - fuck I’m gonna!”

Harry bit Eggsy’s ear lightly and said, barely any more coherent, “Yes, Eggsy. Come for me.”

That pushed Eggsy over the edge, and he climaxed with a groan and a shudder. Harry followed not long after, and they sat there together for a few moments, breathing hard. Eventually Eggsy said, grinning lopsidedly, “You know what this means, right? My room’s upstairs so I’m gonna have to come down and sleep in the guest room with you.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Harry said and pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was as follows: "Sucker for domestic (sans Daisy, plz - not fond of kids) Hartwin fluff - maybe a bit of hurt/comfort as either Harry or Eggsy has been injured and the other insists on looking after them. Pre-slash, maybe slow reveal of their feelings - bonus if smut by the end, of course. (Daddy kink???)"
> 
> Unfortunately the smut is not super smutty and Daddy kink is not my cup of tea so that was not included. But I hope the rest of it is what you were looking for!
> 
> The title is a kind of [leg fracture](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/35/612_Types_of_Fractures.jpg), as well as having several [definitions](http://www.dictionary.com/browse/oblique?s=t) that fit actions that occur within the mutual pining trope very well.


End file.
